<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tall by bobbiejelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430529">Tall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly'>bobbiejelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meddison Secret Santa 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Tall, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Generally, Addison hates that she's so tall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meddison Secret Santa 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Author's note:</em>
</p><p>For jordynxmarie, who correctly guessed one of the gifts in the secret Santa fic. (For the others who had correct guesses, your stories are on the way too, let me know if you have any requests!).</p><p>bobbiejelly</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Tall</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Generally, Addison hates that she's so tall.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Most days, Addison cannot stand being tall.</p><p>She feels as though she towers over the world, scaring off everyone in her path.</p><p>Plus, even her girlfriend has to stand on a box so they can kiss easily.</p><p>"Addison!" Said girlfriend beckons her into the living room.</p><p>"What is it, dear?" Addison calls out, moving towards her.</p><p>"I need you," Meredith points, Addison chuckles.</p><p>"Here, let me help," Addison says, as she holds Meredith up at the waist.</p><p>Okay, so when she's lifting her girlfriend to put the star up on the tree, Addison forgets to hate that she's so tall.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>***** <strong>FIN</strong></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>